Ruedas
by Duhkha
Summary: COMPLETO. El día iniciaba y terminaba con ella, y cuando en la retina de sus ojos su figura no estaba clavada en su mente estaba siempre presente. Tal vez ya era hora que la realidad tocara a su puerta./ AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 _ _Este capítulo fue beteado por_ **Miss Mantequilla.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** El día iniciaba y terminaba con ella, y cuando en la retina de sus ojos su figura no estaba clavada en su mente estaba siempre presente. Tal vez ya era hora que la realidad toque a su puerta.

 _ **Este fic participa en la "Hansy Week" del foro «El Mapa del Mortífago».**_

Bajo el prompt de "Ventana"

* * *

 **"Ruedas"**

.

 **Prefacio: Cuadro**

A pesar de que el cielo no oscurece afuera, el cuarto ya se llena de sombras que desdibujan los objetos que la llenan. Bastaría presionar un botón para remediar esto pero la persona que se encuentra en la habitación no lo hace. Es el crepúsculo y es uno de sus dos momentos favoritos del día. Pensándolo bien, es su momento favorito. La ausencia de luz le da esa libertad y coraje que sólo toman aquellos que saben que no obran correctamente.

La ventana es delgada y larga, no fue hecha para apreciar el paisaje, sino para que funcione como conducto de ventilación. Aun así al ocupante de la recámara se le va el aire de un suspiro a otro mientras observa el exterior.

Ella ha entrado, lo sabe por ese halo de luz que proviene del pasillo e ingresa cada vez que alguien abre la puerta. Su ventana es cuadrada, simétrica, con un marco de madera por el exterior. Lo hace a él sentirse como si estuviera en una galería de arte y ella fuera la obra a contemplar, interpretar y descifrar.

Y cuando enciende la cadena de pequeñas luces y sube el volumen de la música, ella lo es.

El sonido llega a él como un susurro lejano indicando los metros que separan una casa de otra. Ella empieza a mover las caderas al son de una melodía que en sus oídos va perdiendo fuerza a la par que las prendas van cayendo una tras otra. El claxon de un auto, el agua hirviendo un piso más abajo, lo ladridos de dos perros y el graznido de un ave. Absolutamente nada llega a él. Su ojos opacan sus demás sentidos y sólo sabe que conserva la razón porque se acerca al filo de la ventana en silencio, aunque si se tiene en cuenta las distancias y los obstáculos entre uno y otro el cuidado hecho para mirarla se podría calificar como una tontería.

Ella da un giro y sus aureolas rosadas se ven más oscuras por la luz tenue de su cuarto, parecen fresas maduras que de no ser comidas con prontitud se echarán a perder. Un suspiro más largo escapa de los labios resecos del chico de cabellos azabaches.

Lleva una mano a esa incontrolable masa que es su cabello y se pregunta si detrás de esa única prenda (que hoy es pálido rosa) que le priva la vista de ese lugar tan deseado de admirar habrá una masa de rizos color carbón, o a diferencia de su larga melena, será tal vez rubia, pelirroja o castaña.

Sus movimientos son fluidos y suaves como las curvas de su cuerpo, excepto por sus pechos turgentes que se mueven con la firmeza única que da la juventud y años de adiestramiento en danza. Ella no baila una de esas coreografías que se ponen de moda de cuando en cuando, ella fluye con la música e incita a que la admiren.

Excepto que detrás de esos parpados cerrados no hay público, sino una sola persona.

Un chico de diecisiete años que la observa en cada amanecer y atardecer.

Un chico que durante el día tiene la cabeza llena de recuerdos de ella y durante la noche de fantasías también (siempre) con ella.

Un chico que desde hace dos años es dependiente de una silla de ruedas para movilizarse.

Las luces se apagan y las cortinas se cierran, Harry Potter hace lo mismo con las suyas y ambos cuartos quedan a oscuras.

 **.*.**

* * *

¿Se dan cuenta que no está la palabra "Fin." como en mis otras historias? jajajaja Tal vez es la primera vez que leen algo mío, pero me emociona este fic en particular porque será el primero que tenga más de un capítulo :DDDDDD

El siguiente capítulo tendrá el doble de este y no sólo sabremos sobre Harry, sino sobre Pansy. Les cuento que ya iba en la mitad cuando por error tiré mi usb al inodoro xD Ya debo de cansar de contarlo, pero entre la frustración (no sólo tenía eso) y la risa no hablo de otra cosa jeje

Antes que me olvide, espero les haya gustado y me hagan llegar un review para saber sus opiniones (no practico legeremancia). Sé que el Hansy no es una pareja muy popular en el fandom en español así que este es mi granito de arena :)

 **¿Aceptan el comportamiento de Harry?**

 **¿Creen que nuestra nudista es ajena a la existencia de un admirador o, al contrario, lo hace adrede?**

 **¿Qué esperan de Pansy?**

 **¿O del fic en general?**

Si quieren leer un poco más de Hansy, se pueden pasar por mi one-shot "Idiota", que pueden encontrar en mi perfil :)

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 _Este capítulo fue beteado por **Miss Mantequilla.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** El día iniciaba y terminaba con ella, y cuando en la retina de sus ojos su figura no estaba clavada en su mente estaba siempre presente. Tal vez ya era hora que la realidad toque a su puerta.

 _ **Este fic participa en la "Hansy Week" del foro «El Mapa del Mortífago».**_

Bajo el prompt de "Secretos"

* * *

Editado el 17/Febr: Solo se corrigió errores ortográficos. Ningún detalle fue cambiado.

* * *

 **"Ruedas"**

.

 **Capítulo 1: Uno por uno**

Están sentados alrededor de la mesa de caoba con varios libros sobre ella. Harry piensa que esta imagen hubiera sido muy normal hace veinte años cuando Internet no existía ni en sueños. Vuelve a mirar a su amiga, quien tiene una habilidad sorprendente para hablar con fluidez sin que las palabras se mezclen, y piensa que debería ser más considerado y prestar un poco más de atención a lo que dice, pero la historia nunca ha sido algo que lo apasione y él aún no ha llegado a ese tema con Beth así que está perdonado por estar perdido.

―Vaya, todo es muy interesante.

―En verdad que lo es. Incluso me atrevo a decir que la Guerra Fría es aún más interesante que la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya que marcó una nueva forma de enfrentamiento entre las potencias elevando la importancia de asuntos diplomáticos a la par que se encubrían en las guerras de países menores.

―Si fueras un buscador web ya habrías derrotado a Google.

―Ja. Ja. Ja, muy gracioso Harry Potter.

―No es broma, tal vez dentro de cincuenta años, el mismo Google te haga un doodle en tu honor o cambie su nombre a "Hermione Granger" o sólo "Hermione" o seas el nombre de la competencia.

―Saliendo de tus delirios, aunque lo del doodle es posible ―ambos sonrieron ante lo dicho―, regresemos lo que nos concierne.

―Te concierne.

―A ti también te sirve y, aparte, así también me aseguro que estudias.

Harry rodó los ojos. Hermione era tan Hermione.

―Creo que debería de hacer un nuevo resumen sobre la "Coexistencia Pacífica", lo veo muy sobrio.

―¡Hermione tienes resúmenes como para hacer tu tesis universitaria! ―ante la mirada de la castaña supo que todo intento de diálogo era asunto perdido ― Al menos me podrías traer un refresco primero.

Ella asintió y salió en dirección a la cocina, Harry no perdió tiempo en sacar el celular y empezar a tomar fotos a las hojas.

―¡Ya lo encontré!

―¡El de piña no, hay uno de naranja en la refri!

―Y luego dices que yo soy la especial ― escuchó el ruido del refrigerador cerrarse. Sólo tenía que volver a colocar todo en su lugar antes de…― ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Oh, trago seco, estaba jodido.

―No es lo que piensas.

El ceño de su amiga se frunció aún más y supo que ahora estaba _muy_ jodido.

―¿Y, qué se supone que es lo que pienso Harry James Potter? ―su nombre completo y por segunda vez. Esto era malo, muy malo―. ¿No será que esas fotos son para cierto chico pelirrojo que se pasa las clases del profesor Binns durmiendo? Ya le dejé claro que si quería aprobar tendría que estudiar por su cuenta.

―Ah… No.

―¡Dame ese celular en este momento!

Y antes de que alguien se lo hubiera imaginado, o al menos Harry, una furiosa Hermione se lanzó sobre él. Ambos empezaron a forcejear como niños hasta que el peso de ambos los hizo rodar, uno al suelo y otro en la silla, la cual no se detuvo hasta chocar contra la pared, mientras el celular salía volando.

Hermione no perdió tiempo y agarró el aparato. En su defensa Harry podría decir que a pesar de saber que no tenía oportunidad en su condición había luchado hasta el final y eso contaba, aunque había sido más movido por el orgullo que por… Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio la cara de estupefacción de su amiga. En su galería sólo estaban fotos inofensivas, no era tan tonto de guardar porno en él, y…

Joder.

Joder.

Joder.

―Puedo explicarlo, no es lo que piensas.

―Explícame qué haces con un video de Pansy Parkinson bailando desnuda en tu celular ― como si sus palabras no fueran suficiente prueba le mostró la pantalla donde efectivamente una chica delgada y de largo cabello azabache estaba con el pecho descubierto.

―No está desnuda, sólo semidesnuda y… Espera, ¿dijiste Pansy?

Ambos callaron ante el ruido de una puerta abrirse y al cabo de unos segundos una mujer mayor, con el cabello gris hecho un rodete, entró al comedor donde se encontraban.

―No pensé que fuera a tardar tanto en la panadería, había una cola inmensa y la cajera era tan, pero tan lenta. Ni se imaginan. Veo que están tomando refresco, pero eso no va con los bollos que les traje. Son tus preferidos Harry. Se los serviré con un poco de té. ¿Tu tío sigue en su despacho con esos dos señores? ―preguntó ya desde la cocina a lo que Harry respondió con un simple "sí". Luego, salió llevando una fuente con dos tazas y un plato con bollos de canela y chocolate―. Se ven deliciosos a que sí. Será mejor que le lleve unos también a tu tío así al menos tendrá algo con que distraerse mientras escucha a esos dos vejestorios.

Norah, el ama de llaves que era como una abuela para Harry, volvió a entrar a la cocina y esta vez salió con una fuente igual a la que ellos tenían a excepción de una tercera taza. Antes de partir en dirección a donde se encontraba Sirius recluido desde hacía una hora los miró sospechosamente.

―Ustedes dos están muy callados, ¿no creen?

―No, no. Todo está bien ― ambos se apresuraron a negarlo.

―¡Jóvenes!

Ella les lanzó una mirada pícara y luego desapareció por el pasillo. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Hermione se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes y Harry se acercó para sentarse en la única silla junto a la de su amiga.

―Es mi vecina desde hace menos de un año y le gusta bailar así. Yo… No sabía ni su nombre ― sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza y mientras más lo miraba Hermione más seguro estaba de llegar a tonalidad Weasley―. No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Ni a Ron.

―Ni a Ginny.

―Hermione, no es solamente esto ―puso ambas manos sobre sus mulos enfatizando a qué se refería―. Ginny es…

Ginny había sido aquel aire cálido que revuela las hormonas cuando la adolescencia despierta. Su cabello de fuego y sus alegres ojos miel habían hecho sus voz temblar y el azoramiento había sido el sudor que expedía cada vez que estaba con ella. Mariposas en el estómago es como algunos lo habrían descrito.

―Ginny es real, ella no. Harry, ella aún tiene sentimientos por ti, pero tú no le das la oportunidad.

La preocupación en la voz de su amiga y la desesperación en su mirada le indicaban la verdad de sus palabras.

―¡No se trata de Pansy! Créeme. Yo quise a Ginny, la quise mucho, pero ella es para mí ahora lo que también es Ron para ti. Así esto ―dejó caer las manos― no hubiera pasado tarde o temprano mis sentimientos también hubieran seguido este curso. Tú lo entiendes.

Era cierto que él se había distanciado de todos, a excepción de Sirius (más porque le era imposible que por deseo propio) después del accidente. Pero con el tiempo y la resignación que llevaba su estado (a pesar de las palabras esperanzadoras de los médicos) había dejado que sus amigos volvieran a él. O él había vuelto a ellos, ya que los otros nunca se fueron. Sea como sea, cuando eso sucedió aquel calor intenso que provocaba Ginevra Weasley en sus entrañas se había ido para pasar a una calidez que solo queda cuando una llama se apaga. No había entendido el por qué de ello, había pensado incluso que junto con sus piernas también había perdido la capacidad de querer. Ella seguía siendo la misma. La misma sonrisa, las mismas pecas regadas por doquier, los mismos ojos miel con una alegría que casi lograba cubrir la compasión que sentía por su situación. Había hablado tanto de ello con la Dra. Bones (su psicóloga) hasta llegar a comprender que si bien sí era él quien había cambiado, eso no era algo de lo que tendría que sentirse culpable.

Los sentimientos permanecen mientras que las ilusiones se van.

Él la quería (la quiere), pero no estaba en ese momento (y menos ahora) para darle el afecto que ella pedía en cada mirada, en cada gesto. Él ya era un producto a medias como para entregar también un afecto a medias.

―Parece que los Weasley sólo están hechos para hacer de primer amor.

―Me hubiera gustado ser más sincero con ella pero ―se revolvió con una mano el cabello. Hablar de sus sentimientos no se le daba bien.

Harry cogió su taza con té ya casi fría y pasó a tomarla. Hermione lo imitó y luego comieron los bollos mientras platicaban de los incidentes de clases causados por Neville o de cómo Luna había sido elegida para narrar los partidos.

―Y hablando del colegio… ¿Cómo es ella?

―¿Quién ella?

―¡Hermione! Sólo tengo curiosidad, compadécete de este pobre chico.

―Podrías saberlo por ti mismo si dejaras de ser obstinado y volvieras al colegio.

―Por favor ―rogó. No quería tocar ese tema, no de nuevo.

Un largo suspiro de resignación le hizo saber que había vencido.

―Ingresó el año pasado y está en nuestro mismo grado, en la sección B. Es amiga cercana, muy cercana, de Malfoy. Tan, pero tan amiga y pasan tanto, pero tanto tiempo juntos…

―Ya entendí. Son amigos.

―No. Todo el colegio sabe que ellos tienen algo, nada que se haya confirmado o que alguno de los dos afirme, pero es un secreto a voces. Basta con decir que Malfoy no ha tenido una enamorada desde que ingresó.

―¿Malfoy ha tenido una antes?

―Ah… Pues no, pero eso no quita que ellos tienen algo ―Hermione se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada―. Es decir, ella es bonita, popular, porrista y siempre está metida en actividades en las que pueda mover las caderas.

―¿Estas actividades no serán los grupos de danza y otras cosas así del colegio?

―Pues sí. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

―Nada, nada.

―Lo que te quiero decir es que si un día de esos en los que la miras en su disfraz de Eva ves una cabellera rubia por ahí no te sorprendas y tampoco seas tan iluso de pensar que es otra chica. Porque es Malfoy. Ellos han de tener una de esas relaciones abiertas y…

―Hermione… ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

Ella le miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras abría y cerraba la boca. Parecía un pez y Harry se hubiera reído si es que no supiera las consecuencias.

―Definitivamente se te quemó el cerebro.

Hermione trataba de volver a su expresión normal, pero un ligero rubor en sus mejillas la delataba y mientras tanto Harry se divertía aún más.

―Te gusta.

―Desde el momento que descubrí ese video debí de haber sabido que tu cerebro no estaba bien. O tal vez sea solo la compañía de Sirius lo que te está causando delirios.

―Hermione…

―Es decir, ¿de qué otra manera y en qué mundo podrías haber pensado eso? Si Ron te escuchara… Aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que sólo yo haya estado presente.

―Hermione…

―No te preocupes, Harry. Haremos como si no hubieras dicho nada y luego iremos a ver los efectos secundarios de tus medicamentos.

―Hermione, deja de evitar el tema. Te gusta. Sólo acéptalo.

―Ha…

―Ni siquiera con Ron he visto que te portes así y eso que él te gustó por cinco años.

―Harry no.

―Un secreto por otro ―el azabache tomó de las manos a la castaña. Ese gesto solía hacer que las personas se abrieran, o al menos así era siempre en las películas―. Un secreto por otro.

―Él ha cambiado… No me mires así o no te diré nada.

―Está bien, está bien.

―Es el mismo, solo que una versión mejor. O eso es lo que pienso a veces. Sé que suena tonto y que él es aún más tonto, elitista y snob. Pero… Cuando me besa…

Harry empezó a gritar como si hubiera visto una cucaracha con alas (y nada lo asusta más que uno de esos bichos volando) mientras sacudía la cabeza zarandeándose los cabellos.

―¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! ¡No tenía por qué saber eso! ¡El hurón y…!

―¡Harry, qué sucede!

La voz de Sirius callaron automáticamente sus gritos. Está de más decir que Hermione estaba avergonzada hasta tal punto que no se diferenciaba su roja camiseta de la tonalidad de su piel.

―Ah… un bicho.

―¿Un bicho? ― preguntó uno de los señores que había salido corriendo detrás de su tío.

―No cualquiera, sino uno grande con cuatro alas y dos pares de antenas.

Sirius río mientras el abogado lo veía como si fuese un lunático. Luego, ambos se retiraron.

―Me voy ―dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a reunir sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

―No. Espera, no quise…

―Sí quisiste. Déjalo, Harry, por favor ―Harry no la escuchó y le arrebató uno de sus libros sabiendo que jamás se iría dejando uno atrás―. No estoy molesta. Ni siquiera sé por qué dije lo que dije, no es como si tú fueras alguien de quien podría platicar de todo.

Eso dolió.

―Fui un estúpido. Eres como mi hermana y…

―No reaccionaste así con Ron y eso que _nos_ viste.

―Es sólo que es el hurón.

―Piensa en eso cuando veas a tu vecina ―ambos se quedaron callados hasta que fue la misma castaña quien rompió el silencio―. No estoy molesta, lo que hiciste fue tonto, pero no es para tanto. Sólo que tengo demasiado en la cabeza y no quiero seguir hablando más de ello ni de nada. Necesito estar sola.

―Ve con cuidado.

Harry le devolvió el grueso tomo y luego le acompañó hasta la puerta. Ella se fue y él se quedó mirando la madera. No era así como se suponía que tenía que terminar esta visita. Hermione necesitaba su espacio para aclarar sus ideas pero temía, y temía mucho, que Malfoy la lastimara. Él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero lo que le frustraba era que tampoco podría hacer algo para defenderla.

Las hormonas complican la vida.

Y él era un inútil en una silla de ruedas.

―Permiso ―uno de los hombres de gris habló.

―Sí.

Ambos se retiraron y un alegre Sirius cerró la puerta.

―Pensé que nunca se irían. ¿Y Hermione?

―Se tuvo que ir.

―Todo bien, campeón.

Harry afirmó y ambos fueran hacia la sala a pasar el tiempo restante en videojuegos.

―Sirius, ¿te suena de algo el apellido Parkinson?

―¿No es una enfermedad que afecta a los ancianos?

 **HP &PP**

―Ya vinieron por mí ―dijo Sheyla mientras apresuradamente tomaba sus cosas.

―Entonces, creo que eso es todo por hoy, chicas ―sentenció Pansy―. Dos días de práctica más y estaremos listas para el festival.

Las cinco hicieron una porra en conjunto como siempre hacían al terminar un ensayo. Luego, Sheyla se fue y otras dos más no tardaron en seguirla cuando un taxi vino a recogerlas.

―Mi madre llamó y dijo que una vez el auto la dejara en casa vendría por nosotras ―dijo Daphne con un tono que rayaba en lo educado.

La rubia era particularmente extraña. Había permanecido todo el tiempo leyendo a pesar del alto volumen de la música y el alboroto que ellas hacían, tampoco había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo en compartir tiempo con ellas ni siquiera durante los descansos. Demasiado seria y formal, todo lo opuesto a su hermana quien no podía estar quieta o callada.

―No hay problema. Más bien hay que entrar ya. Lo último que necesitamos Astoria y yo es agarrar una resfriado.

Las dos rubias y la morena entraron a la casa mientras la menor del grupo no dejaba de parlotear sobre los festivales anteriores y sus expectativas.

―¡Debe ser genial vivir sola! Mi madre no nos dejaría usar la casa para ensayar, y eso que la nuestra es más grande; en cambio, tú puedes hacer hasta fiestas alocadas con mucho alcohol ¡Hay que hacer una para celebrar nuestra victoria!

―Si es sin alcohol no hay problema ― aseguró una voz ajena a las jóvenes.

―Daphne, Astoria. Les presento a Bertha ― ambas devolvieron el saludo ― Y es quien se asegura que todo esté en orden.

―Y que no haya alcohol ―dijo la regordeta mujer mientras colocaba una fuente con galletas y vasos con refresco sobre la mesa―. Me alegra que se hayan quedado. Estos aperitivos iban a ser demasiado sólo para nosotras dos.

―Están deliciosos ―dijo Daphne después de haber dado el primer mordisco.

―Me alegro que te gusten. Vamos, ustedes dos también, necesitan recuperar las energías gastadas.

Pansy miró la fuente con cara de pocos amigos y esto no escapó del escrutinio de la siempre atenta Bertha.

―Están hechas con harina integral y edulcorante. Alimentan, pero no engordan.

―En ese caso… ―Astoria tomó una galleta y Pansy la siguió― ¿Tú también estás a dieta? Es decir, es normal que yo lo esté, pero tú estás espléndida. Ya quisiera yo tener tu figura, aunque fácil para verano lo logro.

La rubia río de su comentario, mientras la mayor de las cuatro apenas podía disimular la mirada asesina que le dirigía. Pansy ignoró la escena y prefirió concentrarse en el número de mordiscos que daba por bocado. A pesar de sus esfuerzos aún le faltaba un par de kilos para estar en un peso normal; sin embargo, para el resto de personas de su edad ella tenía el peso indicado, mientras que para ella… No quería pensar en ello. Terminó la galleta y se decidió por otra de avena solo para complacer a Bertha.

Después de que los doctores lograran estabilizarla sus padres decidieron contratar una persona que la vigilase de sol a sombra. Y fue ahí cuando Bertha llego a su vida. Ella, con su paciencia y encanto, logró traspasar las murallas de la morena. Pansy tomó un vaso de refresco pensando qué sería de ella sin esa mujer. Bertha, ya sea por un gran instinto materno o por la distancia con sus hijos en el extranjero, la había acompañado durante todo el proceso de rehabilitación, había compartido cama durante sus caídas y permanecido en silencio cuando ella caía en llanto. Incluso había aceptado dejar la vida que llevaba solo para mudarse con ella. Ella era la abuela que nunca tuvo y solo por ello se terminó una tercera galleta.

―¿Qué opinas de Clarenton con Lisa Turpin? ―Pansy no tenía ni idea de a quienes se refería Astoria, como mayormente sucedía― ¡Exacto! ―exclamó la muchacha después de que su hermana diera su opinión― Yo también creo que es una pésima combinación. Es decir…

Pansy volvió a hacer oídos sordos a la cháchara de la rubia limitándose sólo a asentir en los momentos idóneos y dejando que la otra llevara toda la conversación; Daphne parecía hacer lo mismo. En verdad la morena nunca había vista dos hermanas tan opuestas como ellas y ciertamente no sabía cuál le agradaba más. Daphne era la razón personificada, demasiado madura y seria para su edad, mientras que Astoria era toda expresión y espontaneidad. La mayor era agradable, porque había algo en ella que hacía al otro sentirse sosegado y tranquilo; sin embargo, la rubia era de juicios tajantes y no le agradaban las medias tintas. Pansy dudaba que incluso supiera lo que era la palabra indulgencia. En cambio, Astoria era perfecta para callar las voces internas y no iba en sus deliberaciones más allá que las de una adolescente engreída y mimada.

―Espero que me disculpen por dejarlas, pero me iré a bañar.

―No te preocupes, es tu casa ―respondió Daphne sin apartar los ojos de su libro.

―Hay una baño libre por si tú también deseas darte un baño, Astoria.

La rubia lo pensó pero declinó la oferta. Pansy se retiró al segundo piso dejando a ambas hermanas Greengrass en el comedor mientras una ocupada Bertha lavaba los trastes usados en la cocina.

―¿Qué opinas de ella? ―dijo la menor en susurros siendo consciente de la matrona en la habitación de al lado.

―Simpática.

―¡Daphne! Sabes a lo que me refiero. En mi opinión no tiene lo suficiente para ser su novia, él merece algo mejor, algo como una Greengrass… Como yo ― concluyó con una sonrisa que se fue diluyendo hasta quedar en una mueca al ver la falta de respuesta de su hermana.

Justo cuando Astoria iba a reclamar, el móvil de Daphne empezó a sonar acallando por anticipado las quejas de la otra.

―Entiendo… Cinco minutos ― la llamada acabó y la ojiceleste volvió a poner el móvil en su bolso―. Astoria, alista tus cosas, ya están por pasar por nosotras.

―Iré a avisarle a Pansy ―dijo la mujer mientras se secaba las manos con un paño.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Bertha lo miró con cara de disgusto.

―¡No se preocupe! ―gritó Astoria― ¡Yo iré a avisarle!

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiese decir algo, la menor salió corriendo escaleras arriba. No le importaba tanto en sí despedirse de Pansy, posiblemente ya estuviera en la ducha. Ella sólo quería ver su habitación y tal vez se encontraría con su móvil y tal vez, por casualidad, encontraría su carpeta de mensajes (y la de WhatsApp e Inbox también).

Astoria anduvo abriendo puertas hasta que halló la del cuarto que se encontraba tan vacío de su dueña como del dichoso aparato. Era una habitación con una decoración muy escueta y sobria, nada femenina. Definitivamente, Pansy Parkinson no era la indicada para él.

Al regreso de la rubia, justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, el sonido de una canción llamó su atención. Curiosa como era la menor de los Greengrass decidió ir hacia el origen descubriendo una puerta que no había notado. Al abrirla el ruido fue aún más fuerte.

―¡Es sorprendente que sigas ensayando, yo estoy cansadísima! Aunque esa no es nuestra coreo… ―Astoria abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que la otra estaba desnuda excepto por las pantaletas que llevaba― Oh, disculpa.

 _Vaya, pensé que solo las nerds y mi hermana usaban ropa interior de algodón. No es sexy, aunque se evitan ciertas molestias._

―Siempre bailo un poco antes de bañarme ―cuando Astoria abrió los ojos, la otra ya tenía una toalla alrededor del cuerpo―. ¿Me buscabas por algo en específico?

―¿Y siempre lo haces semi-desnuda? ¿No te da miedo que tu vecino te vea?

―Nadie usa ese cuarto. Astoria…

―Yo también quisiera tener un lugar sólo para danzar. Es decir, la iluminación es preciosa. Deberías poner una línea de faroles así en tu cuarto también.

―Es para niños pequeños, los dueños anteriores lo dejaron.

―Ya veo. Pero aun así creo… ―Astoria se interrumpió al escuchar los gritos de su hermana―. Daphne me debe de estar llamando, ya deben de haber llegado por nosotras. Justo venía a decirte que ya no íbamos.

Astoria estaba por despedirse cuando Pansy, quien era más baja que ella, la sujeto de los hombros.

―¿Podría quedar mi afición al baile en estas fachas entre nosotras? ―antes de que la aludida pudiera responder, la morena prosiguió―: A cambio, yo te ayudaré con Draco.

―¿No tienes nada con él?

―Absolutamente nada. Draco es como un hermano y siempre escucha mis consejos. ¿Qué dices?

Astoria sonrío como el gato de Chesire, esa pareció respuesta suficiente para la morena, ya que la soltó de los hombros. Ambas se despidieron de la otra con afabilidad para luego la menor bajar apresurada las escaleras antes de que su hermana estallara en cólera. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, quería tener de compañía a una Daphne molesta y menos si el espacio era tan reducido como el de un auto.

Las dos rubias salieron acompañadas de Bertha hasta la entrada de la casa donde les esperaba un auto negro y un hombre en traje fuera de él quien apenas verlas les hizo una reverencia para después abrir la puerta.

La atención de Astoria se dirigió hacia la mujer cuando esta saludó a un hombre que paseaba con un enorme perro negro, aunque la adolescente apenas notó al animal absorta como estaba en los rasgos del dueño. Este al darse cuenta de la atención que recibía le saludó. Astoria salió de su hipnotismo cuando su hermana le jaló de la muñeca que empezaba a levantar para devolver el saludo.

―Ni te atrevas. Ahora sube.

Astoria, molesta como estaba, supo esperar a que el carro arrancara y el apuesto hombre desapareciera de su vista para incordiar a su hermana.

―Sólo quería ser amable, era guapo. Ahora va a pensar que somos unas groseras.

―Tienes suficientes Black en tu vida.

La aludida frunció la nariz al acordarse de Altair Black, un chico de su año que estaba enamorado de ella desde el kínder. Patético. Ella jamás saldría con un tipo que solo puede mantener conversación con los profesores y nerds del salón.

―Ya te he dicho que a mí me gusta Draco.

―Y yo ya te he dicho que te olvides de él ―al ver que la otra iba a reclamar, la rubia mayor prefirió volver al tema inicial―. El hombre que viste es Sirius Black, tío de Altair.

―¿Entonces, no debimos con mayor motivo saludarlo?

―No. Si prestaras más atención cuando madre y padre hablan sabrías que ese hombre fue repudiado por su familia debido a su mal comportamiento y que incluso ha llegado a estar preso. Es una cruz en la familia de los Black.

―Mayor motivo, entonces, para que Altair me deje en paz.

―Draco y él son primos ―Daphne rodó los ojos. Supuestamente su hermana estaba enamorada de Draco pero no sabía nada de él―. Altair es un chico correcto y de buena cuna.

Ambas quedaron en silencio sólo interrumpido por el ruido de las calles cuando de pronto la menor de las pasajeras se llevó la mano a los labios en un gesto de sorpresa.

―¿Sucede algo?

―No, nada.

 _¡No podía ser posible!_

 **.*.**

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Ya estamos en la mitad!Diría más de la mitas, porque este capítulo me salió el doble de lo esperado y los siguientes no creo que tengan esta extensión. Por cierto, el capítulo no fue beteado así que posiblemente haya errores ortográficos y de cohesión en algunas oraciones. Espero (en verdad espero) que sean pocos ^^ Y díganme...

 **¿Fue creíble la conversación entre Harry y Hermione?**

 **¿Caí en el OOC?**

 **¿Creen que Pansy cumpla su trato con Astoria?**

 **¿Qué creen que piensa la rubia?**

 **¿Qué opinan de los personajes?**

Podría continuar, pero creo que les aburriría jaja Sé que no hay muchos fans del Hansy, pero si llegaste hasta aquí déjame tu opinión. No sólo me alegra, sino también me ayuda a mejorar :)

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 _Capítulo beteado por **Miss Mantequilla.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** El día iniciaba y terminaba con ella, y cuando en la retina de sus ojos su figura no estaba clavada en su mente estaba siempre presente. Tal vez ya era hora que la realidad toque a su puerta.

* * *

Editado el 17/Febr: Solo se corrigió errores ortográficos. Ningún detalle fue cambiado.

* * *

 **"Ruedas"**

.

 **Capítulo 2: Dos por uno**

Hermione estaba lavándose las manos cuando por el reflejo del espejo un objeto de color rojo llamó su atención. Cerró el lavado y cogió dos hojas de papel toalla para secarse mientras tenía la vista clavada en lo que no podía ser otra cosa que una pegatina en techo. Últimamente se habían vuelto muy popular y los alumnos, indistintamente de la edad que tuvieran, parecían adorar dejarlo pegado en los sitios menos accesibles para que los prefectos se tomaran el trabajo de sacarlo. O al menos ella quien no podía dejar un lugar con una de esas cosas adheridas hasta que el personal de limpieza llegara.

Ingresó al cubículo y puso su pesada mochila en el colgador. Luego, subió sobre el inodoro y estiró el cuerpo lo máximo posible para retirar el objeto ese. Le tomó tres intentos poder llegar a él, sacarlo fue ya más sencillo. Ahora a disfrutar de su receso, aún tenía tiempo para ir a la biblioteca y…

―¡Cómo es eso de que casi eres la novia de Draco Malfoy!

―¡Shhhhh! Stephanie se supone que es un secreto, no quiero que comentes nada hasta que sea oficial, pero ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

―¡Cuenta, cuenta! ―silencio― No hay nadie. Vamos, no puedes guardarte algo así para ti sola. Eso no es de amigas, Astoria.

―Pansy Parkinson. Ella será nuestro Cupido.

―¿Pansy Parkinson? No se supone que ella y él, ya sabes.

―No. Te dije que los rumores eran falsos. Te lo quisiera decir, pero… ¡Agh! Está bien, pero si se lo dices a alguien ya no te hablo ni te presto mis sombras MAC.

―Seré una tumba. _Pinky promise_.

―En el último ensayo después de que te fuiste la descubrí a ella bailando desnuda.

―¿Eso es todo? Astoria, no creo que…

―Déjame terminar. Su habitación da a la casa de al frente y tenía las ventanas abiertas, ella le estaba bailando así a su vecino. Y no es como que se le pueda culpar, el tío está más bueno.

―¿Ella te dijo eso?

―Por supuesto que no, tonta. Ella juró que la habitación estaba vacía; sin embargo, cuando salimos las cortinas del frente estaban cerradas y cuando bajé para irme lo vi. Y es guapísimo, si yo no tuviera a Draco ya tendría los ojos sobre él.

―Esto es fuerte, Tory. ¿Y te va a concordar una cita o qué?

―Aún mejor. Ella va a hacerle ver que soy la indicada para él, ya no tengo que preocuparme de Ne.

―¡Tu hermana los matará cuando se entere!

La campana sonó y las dos chicas salieron quejándose de lo corto que era el receso y de lo poco que importaba la opinión de la hermana, mientras Hermione seguía acuclillada en el cubículo del baño. Puso los pies sobre el suelo, se colgó la mochila sobre los hombros y ella también salió.

Si alguno de sus amigos la hubiera visto hubiese lamentado la suerte del pobre diablo o diabla a quien iba dirigida su cólera, mientras que el resto del alumnado se hubiera encontrado asustado de la expresión que llevaba la siempre amable y paciente prefecta. Hermione Granger lo veía todo en rojo. Al principio escuchar sobre ese estúpido rubio oxigenado la había alterado, luego había sentido la garganta agria cuando había oído el nombre de la celestina. ¡Los buenos amigos no hacen eso! Pero saber el motivo la había hecho sentir una cantidad de rabia y cólera jamás pensada.

Hermione, a diferencia de Harry, no era tan ingenua de pensar que la morena hacía esos bailecitos inconsciente de las miradas de otros. Más que una exhibicionista pensaba que era una manera alarmante de llamar la atención. Pero jamásjamásjamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que en realidad estuviese insinuándosele a Sirius.

Posiblemente, ella supiese de que dos hombres habitaban esa casa, pero al estar Harry en una silla de ruedas habría supuesto (tontamente) que él siempre estaría en el primer piso y, por descarte, el único otro que andaría a su antojo por el segundo sería el mayor.

¡Te atrapé!

―¡PARKINSOOOON!

Hermione no dudó ni un momento en llamarla a gritos, estaban en la sección de primaria y a esa hora los salones ya estaban vacíos. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Vaya uno a saber.

―Granger, qué…

―¡Vengo a decirte que todo este tiempo te equivocaste de objetivo! ¡Y si tienes tan poca vergüenza de...!

―¡Granger! ¡Es suficiente!

Hermione ahí recién fue consciente que la morena estaba acompañada de cierto chico alto y de cabello rubio. Si Draco Malfoy pensaba que su intervención calmaría a la castaña pronto se daría cuenta que en realidad había agravado todo.

―¡¿Suficiente?! ¡Suficiente! ¿Y sé puede saber qué es suficiente? Tú no tienes cabida en esto así que no te metas.

―Estás insultando a _mi_ amiga y no hay que escuchar mucho para saber que lo que sea que dices es por puro _celos_.

―No te creas la gran cosa, Malfoy ―Hermione volvió a clavar los ojos sobre la ojiverde, quien se había mantenido callada en todo momento―. Ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir.

Hermione no espero respuesta de alguno de los dos antes de dar media vuelta para ir a su siguiente clase. Llegó al aula y tuvo que pedir disculpas al profesor por su tardanza antes de ingresar. Mientras trataba de atender la explicación del docente una lágrima resbaló por la comisura de su ojo y murió antes de llegar a recorrer su mejilla por completo cuando uno de sus dedos la borró. Por un motivo que no sabía (o no quería saber) se sentía ciertamente decepcionada.

 _Al parecer soy tan o más ingenua que Harry_

Draco se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido. En su mente solo se repetían dos palabras: _La jodiste, la jodiste, la jodiste…_ Y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por las palabras de su compañera.

―Ella tiene razón ―antes de que él pudiera preguntarle o insultarle, ella continuó―: Ni siquiera sabes de lo que me hablaba. Ella podría tener razón y a ti no se te ocurrió siquiera escucharle. No la insultaste, pero hiciste lo mismo que llevas haciendo todos estos años: minimizarla.

―Pansy, ella te insultó. Yo pensé que...

―Si tu hubieras pensado hubieras recordado que mis demonios tienen mi cara y no la de otros así que no me uses de escudo. O aceptas que ella es más inteligente que tú, que ella tendrá un éxito labrado en la vida por su propio mérito y no por una herencia y un bonito apellido o la dejas en paz. No le hagas perder el tiempo. Ella dejará de ser la becada aquí para ser la becada de una gran universidad, llamará la atención de los maestros y buenos alumnos y tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien que pueda ir a su ritmo sin importarle las diferencias y tú solo serás un recuerdo mientras que para ti será un constante hubiera.

Sería ridículo decir que Draco Malfoy, caracterizado por su sonrisa pedante y su mirada indiferente, puso una expresión de espanto ante las palabras de su amiga que pasaban ante sus ojos como una secuencia de imágenes. No. Él era demasiado engreído y caprichoso para imaginar a ella con otro. Ya había experimentado eso una vez y era lo suficiente hijo de puta para evitar que esté al lado de una persona mejor que él.

―¡Qué mierda haces aquí! ¡Lárgate!

Pansy sonrió complacida al ver al idiota de su amigo correr pasillo arriba. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y envío un par de mensajes avisando que no habría práctica.

Hoy no tenía ánimos para nada.

Bertha la esperaba en la puerta en el momento que el taxi se estacionó. Pansy bajó con una paciencia que al conductor le ha de haber desesperado queriendo atrasar el momento en el que cruzara su recinto y se quedara a solas con su nana.

―El baño ya ha de estar listo. Sube.

―¿Eso es todo? ¿No me vas a regañar o algo?

―Por supuesto que lo haré, pero no ahora. Sube y quédate en el agua hasta que la piel se te arrugue o el agua se enfríe. Lo necesitas ―las dos últimas palabras habían salido con una sonrisa afable.

Pansy subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez ahí dejó la mochila en el suelo, se desvistió y cogiendo una toalla entró al baño. Entró a la bañera disfrutando el calor del agua y el olor de las esencias que desprendía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo, que hasta ahora funcionaba en automático, se dejara llevar por el sopor del momento.

― _Esperarás aquí a que la Dra. Bones te llamé. Yo iré a recoger tus análisis para tu cita con el Dr. Makushimo y si cuando regreso no estás supondré que estás con la doctora ―Bertha la miró a los ojos mientras intentaba apartar la masa pastosa y rubia que era su cabello del rostro―. No intentes huir. Los de seguridad están advertidos._

 _Un beso en la coronilla y Pansy se quedó sola en el área de espera de psicología del hospital. Se sentó en el sofá más largo que había, el que daba la espalda a la puerta del consultorio, y empezó a pasar las manos frenéticamente por su cabello tratando de encontrar la manera más factible de ocultar su rostro en él. Rubio, tan rubio como las muñecas con las que había jugado de niña._

 _Ella había sido una._

 _Ella era una._

 _Una imperfecta._

 _Un remedo de carne y hueso que jamás alcanzaría la expectativa, ninguna expectativa._

 _Su mirada viajó en automático a sus brazos y empezó a rascarse como si se tratara de una alergia desde las muñecas hasta el punto donde terminaba el antebrazo._

 _Imperfecta._

 _Imperfecta._

 _Imperfecta._

 _Odiaba mostrarlas. ¿Por qué no le dejaban cubrirlas? Sus muslos estaban cubiertos y ella no sentía esa necesidad de rascarse. ¿Por qué querían exponerla? ¡¿Por qué?_

 _Imperfecta._

 _Imperfecta._

 _Imperfecta_

 _Necesitaba salir. Librarse del olor a desinfectante del hospital, de sus paredes asquerosamente blancas y de todos esos sabelotodos que decían poder ayudarla. Ella había estado bien, sólo se había sobrepasado un poco, pero estaba bien._

 _Huye. Huye. Huye. Huye. Huye. Huye._

 _No quería hacerle eso a Bertha, no de nuevo. Necesitaba un baño, un baño siempre ayuda y nadie se tendría que enterar._

 _Nadie nunca se tuvo que haber enterado y_

― _¿Estás bien? ―Pansy dio un saltó sobre su asiento al escuchar una voz a su costado, era un chico de su edad en una silla de ruedas. Un chico que en verdad tenía problemas, no como ella―. Yo también estuve nervioso la primera vez que tuve cita con la doctora. La idea de estar expuesto ante una persona que podía ver en mí no solo lo que yo no quería que otros vieran, sino también a lo que yo mismo me cegaba me aterraba ―una risa escapó de sus labios y Pansy se sintió en verdad enfurecida con él. ¿Por qué le hablaba? Ella quería estar sola― Posiblemente no esté siendo de ayuda para disminuir tus nervios, ¿no?_

 _No espero a una respuesta y siguió hablando_

― _Yo cuando llegué aquí ni siquiera podía hablar de lo que me ocurrió ―el chico de una espesa melena mal interpretó la mirada de la rubia como un aliciente a que continuara. Eso o simplemente quería seguir hablando de sí mismo―. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y Sirius, mi padrino, tenía en ese tiempo algunos problemas legales por lo que le negaron la custodia y se la dieron a la hermana de mi mamá. Una mujer insufrible casada con un hombre tan insufrible como su peso y él era obeso, como uno de esos que ves en la tele. Mi tía sólo me aceptó porque vio en mí un ingreso de dinero, ellos no sólo despilfarraron la herencia de mis padres sino que también chantajeaban a Sirius para que les de dinero mientras yo vivía como un pordiosero fuera del colegio. Sirius se encargó que fuera a un buen colegio y todo eso. Posiblemente mi vida hubiera seguido así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero mi tío estando ebrio me atropello y quedé así. Fue inculpado por considerarse un accidente, pero yo en verdad lo dudo mucho. Tal vez sí hubiera hablado en ese momento él estaría preso._

 _Una risa vacía llenó el silencio de la sala de espera._

― _Eres la primera persona que se lo cuento que no sea la doctora o Sirius. Ellos quieren convencerme de testificar, pero yo solo quiero voltear página e ignorar todo aquello. Ha pasado casi un año, pero lo veo todo tan lejano… Lo que te quería decir, y es lo que la doctora te tratará de hacer ver, es que no hay importa lo negro que sean tus pensamientos ahí gente fuera de nuestra cabeza que nos ama y nos necesita, a pesar de que no comprendamos el por qué._

― _A mí nadie me ama._

 _Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios antes de que ella siquiera las procesara. Quiso corregirse, pero no supo qué decir y se calló._

― _Claro que te aman, sino no estarías aquí esperando ser atendida. El problema es que nosotros no nos amamos como debería ser y vemos a los demás incapaces de…_

 _Una línea de imágenes empezó a cruzar por su cabeza. Ella agarrada a un inodoro mientras devolvía la cena. Ella mirándose al espejo mientras desgarraba la piel de sus muñecas y el lavado blanco se surcaba de líneas rojas. Ella ingiriendo drogas. Ella acostándose con tipos para que le profirieran más drogas, aun cuando tenía el dinero para comprarlas. Ella._

― _Está bien ―Pansy salió de toda esa retahíla de recuerdos cuando una mano cálida y áspera se cernía alrededor de sus muñecas. Ahí recién fue consciente que lloraba―. Una vez la doctora me dijo que una persona no puede amar por los dos, pero yo creo que se equivoca. Uno no puede amar por dos cuando este es un amor dependiente, pero sí cuando el otro está aprendiendo a amarse. Y yo te amo._

― _¿Por qué?_

 _Pansy por primera vez clavó sus ojos en los del chico y se dio cuenta que eran tan verdes y a la vez tan cálidos y sinceros que si le hubieran preguntado si pensaba que él mentía, ella hubiera respondido que él la amaba de una forma tan intensa que hasta Julieta, Helena y Afrodita le hubieran tenido envidia._

― _Porque sí. Ya no tienes excusa para pensar que nadie te ama, yo lo hago y a cambio, a cambio ―hizo como si se pensara algo―, cuando tú te ames haz de bailar. Nunca me gustó bailar, pero ahora que no puedo es lo que más extraño. Incluso más que correr y eso que yo amaba correr._

 _El ruido de una puerta y las palabras "Sr. Black" resonaron en todo el espacio de la sala a oídos de Pansy. ¿Qué hacía alguno de ellos ahí? Ella no quería que la vieran, ella no quería tener que sonreír y guardar las apariencias cuando todo la delataba. Ella…_

― _¡Harry, ya vamos!_

― _Disculpa si te incomodé con todas las tonterías que he dicho ―él se sacudió el cabello mientras hablaba de manera apresurada. Pansy quiso decirle que no se disculpara, que era la primera vez que se sentía bien hablar con alguien, pero su vista siguió clavada en el punto opuesto al que debería―Chao._

 _Sus ojos no se dignaron a girar hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron._

" _Gracias"_

La palabra se quedó con desagrado atorada en su garganta, mientras que las de él permanecieron en su mente con la misma dulzura que las de una canción de cuna.

Ella fue llamada por la doctora y con el tiempo se abrió. Le contó _todotodotodo._ Incluso lo que no sabía que guardaba, excepto eso. Ese momento era de ella y lo quería conservar así. Contarlo a otra persona, escuchar lo que opina, podría contaminar la esencia de ese recuerdo y ella quiere que permanezca intacto.

Es lo único intacto que tiene ella.

Con el tiempo nació la ansiedad de volverlo a ver y de decirle aquello que seguía atrapado entre sus cuerdas vocales. Sirius Black no la reconoció, por supuesto que no, sus familias se habían vuelto amigas mucho después de que él fuera expulsado. Convencer a sus padres de que necesitaba un cambio de aires fue fácil, que Bertha le acompañara también (en realidad, ella se ofreció), rechazar la invitación de Narcissa Malfoy de ir a vivir a su casa no tanto. Encontrar a Sirius Black fue más un coincidencia producto de un mal escritor, algo trillado como buscar una casa y reconocerlo mientras sacaba a pasear al perro.

El encontrarse con Harry Potter era lo difícil.

El chico había dejado el colegio después del accidente. Y siendo amiga de Draco se le cerraron las puertas (que por cierto no eran sencillas de abrir) de ser amiga de alguno de los que sí lo eran.

Y luego vino el descubrimiento de las ventanas y todo se volvió patéticamente complicado.

Pansy se vio en el espejo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas, una prenda completamente inapropiada para la estación, y sus muñecas estaban libres de pulseras y maquillaje dejando a la vista las líneas que la surcaban.

Estaba expuesta y vulnerable.

 **HPPP*HPPP**

 _Si un día de esos en que la miras con su disfraz de Eva vez una cabellera rubia por ahí no te sorprendas y tampoco seas tan iluso de pensar que es otra chica. Porque es Malfoy._

 _Malfoy._

 _Malfoy._

 _Malfoy._

¡Argh! No tengo motivos para estar molesto. No estoy molesto. No se puede estar molesto cuando no hay algo porque molestarse. Es decir, ella ni siquiera sabe que existo. Y si ella se enterara que la he estado observando a hurtadillas posiblemente me golpearía o le diría a Malfoy que me golpee y él les diría a sus gorilas que hagan el trabajo y a ellos no les importarían golpear a un chico con gafas y en silla de ruedas.

No estoy molesto, sólo descontento. ¿Quién iba a tener ánimos de mirar si se podía encontrar con Malfoy desnudo? Tal vez las chicas y Hermione y algunos chicos, pero no yo.

Y es su privacidad y Hermione tiene razón en todo lo que le dijo. No es como si no supiese que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero simplemente... ¡Cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho!

 _Pero eso no signifique que este bien, Harry Potter._

Extraño, pero su vocecita interior, esa que suele volvernos locos, sonaba igual que Hermione.

Y ella siempre tenía razón.

Y no estoy molesto.

―Harry ―la voz de Norah se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta― Alguien te busca.

―Pensé que Beth no vendría hoy ―respondí desde la cama sin ninguna intención de levantarme.

―No es la Srta. Beth, Harry.

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! No se suponía que vendría hoy. Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos hablado desde ese día y sé que tengo que hacer las paces con ella. ¡Es mi mejor amiga! Y le tengo que confirmar lo del hurón, pero hoy… Hoy no tengo ánimos.

―Dile que estoy durmiendo.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediatamente, sino más bien escuché un intercambio de susurros molestos al que no hice mucho caso. Seguro era Norah regañando a Sirius por algo.

―¡Escúchame muy bien jovencito! ¡Vas a levantar tu trasero de esa cama y bajarás a recibir a tu visita o sino yo mismo lo tendré que hacer! ―Harry nunca había oído a Sirius gritar tan serio… era extraño―¡Se acabó el tiempo!

La puerta se abrió mientras el moreno lucía una sonrisa desquiciada y movía las llaves con presunción. Hasta ahí había durado la faceta seria de Sirius.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Sucede que estás haciendo esperar una chica y yo soy un claro ejemplo de un patán, pero nunca he hecho esperar a una. Y tú tampoco lo vas a hacer.

―Yo no soy un patán ―fue la ingeniosa réplica que se le ocurrió a Harry mientras era depositada en su silla.

―Lo estás siendo ahora.

Cuando Sirius dio por perdido la masa de cabello rebelde de su ahijado le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con ánimos a que bajara. Se vio tentado a ser él quien lo hiciera avanzar viendo lo lento que iba su cachorro (y lo estaba haciendo adrede), pero sabía lo mucho que eso le molestaba. Aparte quien lo esperaba había tardado tanto que era también justo que se quedara esperando. Sirius rió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de esa mocosa al saber que él la había reconocido, como si un cambio de corte y un nuevo color de tinte le fueran suficiente disfraz a sus ojos.

Harry se acomodó en la plataforma que lo trasladaría al primer piso, el espacio era lo suficientemente pequeño para que sólo ingresara él, y apretó el botón. Cuando llegó al salón se quedó de piedra.

―Hola, Harry. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Ella estaba ahí, parada al lado de las chimeneas, con una camiseta de verano y unos jeans. Con su cabellera negra atada en una cola alta y sus ojos… Al fin veía sus ojos.

―Sí.

Ella sonrió. Era incluso más bonita de cerca y sin todo aquel cabello tapándole el rostro.

―Creo que tenemos que hablar.

 **.*.**

* * *

¡Disculpen la demora! No lo colgué el domingo como lo tenía planeado *emoticón tristón* La buena noticia es que sólo queda un capítulo, la mala es que estoy de viaje sin computadora y, por tanto, no sé cuando lo termine y lo suba. Este capítulo lo he terminado en un Internet, porque me faltaba poco, del siguiente no tengo nada y no me gusta escribir en un lugar público y es aún más difícil cuando prácticamente me tengo que escapar para ir a uno.

Dejando los lamentos, espero que les haya gustado y me hagan llegar un review con sus opiniones. Por cierto, quería agradecer a una **_Guest/Anónimo_** por su review, sin ella no se me hubiera ocurrido que Harry pensara que la cabellera rubia era la de Draco y eso que lo insinué en el capítulo anterior. Querida/o tienes más imaginación que yo para este fic y eso que la historia es mía xDDDDD

Ya ven porque es importante sus opiniones ;)

 **¿Qué opinan de Pansy?**

 **¿La pelea de Hermione y Draco fue muy OOC o exagerada?**

 **¿Les gusta el Dramione?**

Solo de dato (que sabrán sólo los que leen NA), Sirius no sabía quien era ella. Una Parkinson y todo ello, pero la reconoció del hospital. Soy de la idea que un buen mujeriego ha de tener buena memoria xDDDD

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 _Capítulo beteado por **Miss Mantequilla.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** El día iniciaba y terminaba con ella, y cuando en la retina de sus ojos su figura no estaba clavada en su mente estaba siempre presente. Tal vez ya era hora que la realidad toque a su puerta.

* * *

 **"Ruedas"**

 **.**

 **Epílogo: Uno & uno**

Harry miró con frustración el nudo de su corbata o, mejor dicho, el intento número trece de un nudo. Él sabía que estaba siendo terriblemente terco en no pedir ayuda, pero su celular se había malogrado y sería muy vergonzoso ponerse a gritar.

Y él había afirmado que sabía hacer un simple nudo.

―Joder.

―Si sigues así no vamos a alcanzar a tomarnos siquiera una foto.

―Ya es… ―Harry se quedó con las palabras atoradas al verla. Estaba preciosa con su vestido de gasa azul zafiro con escote corazón y corte princesa que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas― ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta, no?

Ella le sonrío de esa manera que hacía que no solo su corazón se acelerase.

―Es bueno saber que me has estado escuchando ―cogió la corbata plateada que colgaba de su cuello y pronto tuvo un perfecto nudo― ¿Sabías que te ves jodidamente caliente vestido todo de negro, Potter?

―Sería bueno saber qué tanto.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y acercó su boca a su oído. Las siguientes palabras fueron un gran incentivo para mandar al tacho las fotos.

―El labial es a prueba de todo, pero si me tocas un solo cabello juro que te apretaré las bolas tan fuerte que no habrá juegos artificiales esta noche.

―Entendido.

Pansy sostuvo el peso de su novio mientras de manera torpe y entre risas lograron llegar al escritorio. Harry le dio la vuelta dejando a su novia entre la madera de la mesa y su cuerpo y prosiguió a juntar sus labios en una caricia tierna. Al parecer la morena no tenía eso en mente, o en verdad no había mentido, porque con una mordida en el labio inferior no perdió tiempo en profundizar en la concavidad caliente de su chico.

Harry gimió de placer y sorpresa y apego su cuerpo mucho más al de ella. Dejó caer una mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda mientras la otra subía por debajo de la falda de gasa que con tanto volumen se le hacía molesta. Acarició con las yemas sus lechosos muslos los cuales habían ganado volumen en los últimos meses.

―Preciosa.

Ella le miró en una ternura infinita en la cual se dejó perder. Ella no era su mundo ni su vida ni ninguna de esas frases absolutas que los enamorados se suelen decir. Ambos habían aprendido que la dependencia solo originaba problemas, que te carcomía de una manera sutil y que nunca sería suficiente para mantenerse por uno mismo.

Ella era su persona especial.

No pintaba un día gris en azul diáfano, pero hacía destacar todo lo bueno de los nubarrones.

―¡Harry, Pan…! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

―En serio, Granger. ¿Acaso no sabes tocar una puerta? ―Harry sintió sus mejillas colorearse de un rojo intenso, no importa cuántas veces pasara esto, la vergüenza siempre estaba presente―. Voy a pensar que lo haces adrede. No será que Draco…

―¡Los esperamos abajo!

Luego la puerta cerrándose con fuerza le indico que estaban nuevamente solos.

―Será mejor que bajemos ―dijo Pansy mientras terminaba de acomodarse su vestido para luego pasarle sus muletas―. Harry, cariño.

―No puedo, Pans.

―¿Qué?

―Este… no puedo ―cerró los ojos mientras apuntaba con su mano a su zona sur. La risa de su novia no tardó en aparecer.

Era ridículo sentirse tan avergonzado. Pansy y él habían iniciado una "relación" desde hacía poco más de un año y no era como si hubieran esperado al matrimonio. Joder, incluso ellos empezaron a ser novios después de que intimaron.

Harry Potter eres un puberto y una total decepción como ahijado de Sirius.

Tal vez lo sacó de mamá.

―Imagina a Draco en ropa interior bailando sensualmente a una muy acalorada Hermione quien…

―¡Okay! ¡Okay! ¡Suficiente! No es necesario ser cruel.

―Pero funcionó ―señaló lo obvio. Le volvió a acomodar la corbata y salieron rumbo al primer piso―. Ya deberías aceptar que tu mejor amiga y Draco tienen algo.

―Ya lo acepté ―Harry hizo ademan de ir hacia el elevador y Pansy entendió el mensaje. Es cierto que odiaba usar la plataforma, era el mayor recordatorio de que había estado limitado a una silla para movilizarse, pero entre el tiempo que demoraría en bajar con las muletas y el que Pansy insistiría en ayudarlo a pesar de su vestimenta y los tacones el ascensor parecía la opción más sensata y considerada―. Pero entre aceptarlo e imaginármelos… Ugh. No, simplemente no.

―¿Crees que ellos hayan hecho lo que hicimos el miércoles pasado?

―¡Pansy Parkinson! ―Harry quiso llorar de frustración. No entendía por qué su querida novia se empeñaba en alterar cada uno de sus queridos recuerdos en _eso_. ¡Jamás podría pensar en ese día sin que la imagen mental del hurón y Hermione aparezca! Y Hermione era como su hermana, la imagen no tiene nada de sensual― Cruel. Cruel. Cruel.

―Tienes la cabeza rodeada de dumpy-kumpys ―Luna apareció vistiendo un vestido de amarillo chillón con cuentas y escarcha plateada alrededor de este mirándole con una expresión preocupada―. La loción de canela y roble de arce es bueno para ello. Creo que tengo uno en mi bolso.

―No creo que… ―Harry sintió un apretón en su mano y vio a Pansy, quien con la cabeza señaló la presencia de un joven de cabello castaño que deambulaba alrededor de Luna. Tragó seco. Theodore Nott no era el típico matón del colegio al que todo el mundo temía, pero tenía un no sé qué que hacía pensártelo dos veces antes de decir algo en su presencia―. Está bien.

La rubia le roció algo que por suerte no olía muy mal mientras le decía los beneficios de ese elixir.

―Luna, los esperan.

―Gracias Theo ―susurró Pansy antes de seguir―. Aun no entiendo cómo están juntos.

―Yo tampoco. Son tan diferentes, pero ella se ve tranquila y él… Él sigue dando miedo.

―Eres un cobarde, Potter ―rió ella―. Aunque pensé que Theo y Daphne tenían algo.

―No estoy pintada Pansy.

Harry saludó a Daphne y a su acompañante. A pesar del carácter de la rubia era con ella de entre todos los amigos de su novia con quien mejor se llevaba.

―Estás muy linda Daphne.

―También te ves bien Potter.

―¿Te lo esperabas, Altair? Este par no tiene consideración de su coqueteo ni aun estando los dos presentes ―el chico tartamudeó torpemente para luego teñir sus mejillas de un profundo sonrojo. Pansy chilló mientras le apretujaba los cachetes―. Daphne, ya sé que le viste. ¡Es todo un encanto! ―Daphne alejó al tímido chico de las garras de su amiga― En verdad nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Es decir, le insistías tanto a Astoria que…

―Pansy, nos están esperando.

Y para corroborar sus palabras llegó Hermione acompañada del hurón apurándoles y diciéndoles las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si no salían en un máximo de diecisiete minutos.

―¡Al fin llegaron! ―una joven de cabello rojo y ojos pardos los esperaba en el jardín― Solo faltan ustedes y la foto grupal.

―¿Mi peinado está perfecto?

―Sí. Párense ahí y sean espontáneos.

―Harry ―Sirius apareció con ¿dos copas de vino? Al parecer su padrino también tenía pensado hacer su propia fiesta cuando ellos ya no estuvieran―, ¿no prefieres dejar de lado las muletas?

Harry lo pensó. Cierto que había hecho grandes progresos desde su operación, pero aún así no lograba permanecer mucho tiempo en pie por sí solo, las muletas eran un apoyo incuestionable y estaban bien teniendo en cuenta que antes había estado amarrado a una silla, pero las fotos… Estaría bien verse en ellas _normal_ ; sin embargo…

―Estoy contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

―No me dejas olvidarlo, pero…

―Déjame demostrarte los favores de mi nueva rutina de fitness.

―Ya lo hiciste el miércoles, preciosa ―Harry le dio un beso en la coronilla cuando la luz del flash los cegó.

―Lo siento. No pude resistirme.

―El amor juvenil es encantador.

―Ajá. Deja de coquetear y coge las muletas, sino serás tú quien aguante el sermón de Hermione.

Ante la amenaza el aludido no perdió tiempo en hacer lo que se le pedía. Incluso después de que su ahijado y su tirana novia terminaran sus fotos fue él quien, por iniciativa propia, llamó al resto de parejas que esperaba en el salón. Quién diría que su casa terminaría siendo un nidito de amor, ¡por las orgías de Dionisio! Más valía que su buena actitud trajera alguna recompensa con la candente pelirroja.

―¡Esperen falta Ron! ―gritó Hermione.

―Como que muy pendiente del ex ―bromeó Sirius recibiendo con gusto un par de miradas envenenadas. Como si hubiera sido invocado la parejita apareció y el pelirrojo lucía ciertamente desaliñado y acalorado― ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Siquiera tengan respeto por casa ajena!

Contrario a lo que el mayor esperaba todos lo vieron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, incluso su sobrino, para luego parar a reír. Perfecto eso es lo que ganaba cuando se ponía serio: ser considerado un bufón.

―¿Por qué no te unes? ― preguntó Angela después de haber hecho varias tomas― Ustedes también.

Bertha y Norah no perdieron tiempo en salir corriendo y tomarse fotos con sus niños. El estar presentes con ellos el día de su graduación, ver que terminaban una etapa de su vida con sonrisas en los rostros les emocionaba de una manera que solo las personas que habían pasado por lo mismo que ellas podrían entender. No eran ingenuas de pensar que no volvería a haber altibajos en la vida, pero tenían la certeza de que ahora sus niños serían lo suficientemente fuertes para levantarse.

―¡Ahora todos a la puerta que les espera una sorpresa más! ―gritó Sirius entre el bullicio y las carcajadas de los muchachos.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y júbilo no se tardaron en escuchar, incluso Theodore no pudo evitar mostrarse divertido ante la idea de llegar a la exclusiva entrada del hotel en nada más que un bus parrandero. Definitivamente algo transgresor a lo que sus estirados compañeros estaban acostumbrados.

―¡A festejar! ―gritó Lavander mientras abría una botella de champagne y evitaba no mojarse con la espuma del recipiente.

El conductor subió la música y las luces empezaron a parpadear mientras giraban de un lugar a otro. Bailaban, bebían, reían. Todo era perfecto.

―Una libra por tus pensamientos ―dijo Pansy mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

―Ahora, es decir, en este preciso momento todo es perfecto. Todo.

―Lo es.

Ella le sonrió y él se dejó llevar por el magnetismo de sus labios. Ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba en cinco, diez, quince años o siquiera mañana. Ellos no habían pasado por lo que habían pasado sólo para encontrarse. Sería una forma muy romántica de ver el atrás, pero no era así. Ellos no eran una casualidad, incluso el hecho de que los brazos de uno rodearan al otro y sus lenguas exploraran con gula el manjar ajeno era su decisión.

Harry no se mentía. No sabía si esto seguiría así toda la vida.

Pero justo ahora todas las piezas encajaban.

Y ya era momento de que dijera esas dos palabras.

―Pansy…

―Mmm…

―Ya es hora de que me toque a mí dar el siguiente paso ―sus ojos oliva le miraron con confusión y el trató de imitar una de las prepotentes sonrisas suyas.

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas entre el ruido de una sirena y el de un claxon, pero sus ojos abiertos de una manera cómica le hicieron ver que ella le había escuchado. Harry le sonrió y le besó en la punta de la nariz para luego apegarla más a ella.

Si había algo por lo que se caracterizaban ellos dos era por ir a tiempos distintos. Ella todavía no estaba lista y estaba dispuesto a esperar a ese momento. Saber que era su persona especial era suficiente.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Se acabóóóóóóóó! *lagrimita de emoción*

 **Gracias** a todas las personas que han seguido la historia hasta el final, tanto los lectores anónimos como aquellos quienes les dieron _follow_ y marcaron como _favorito._ Un **agradecimiento especial** a **LadyDee** , **MrsDarfoy** , **ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley** , **Doristarazona** , **La chica bajo la lluvia** , **loki2014** y a un **Guest/Anónimo** por haberme dejado uno o más _reviews_. ¡Este capítulo es para ustedes! :DDD

Y **miiiiiiiiiiiil gracias** a **Miss Mantequilla** quien se tomó el trabajo de betear todos los capítulos (a ello se debe las alertas de actualización).

Por cierto, disculpa por la demora. Es ridícula la cantidad de tiempo que les hice esperar teniendo en cuenta que no ha sido largo, pero entre el viaje sin Internet y regresar y ponerme al día en casa esto es lo más pronto que he podido colgar.

Respecto al capítulo en sí, ¡JURO QUE TODO SE VEÍA MEJOR EN MI CABEZA! Desde un principio la historia estuvo pensada para que sea en cuatro partes (en el reto habían 4 prompts) y quería que el último dejase un final un poco abierto, porque es así como uno se toma (o al menos yo me tomé) el final del colegio. Sabemos que nada será igual, que algunas cosas permanecerán y otras no; en el caso de Pansy y Harry, ellos han aprendido a tener los pies en la tierra.

 **¿Les agradó las parejas que se formaron?**

 **¿Cuáles les gustaría que hubieran sido?**

 **¿Les gustó este último capítulo o qué esperaban/querían?**

 **¿Cuál es su reacción respecto a la (no) respuesta de Pansy?**

Tengo que defender a mi chica. Ella lo quiere, lo que muchísimo, pero amarlo compromete mucho y ella aún tiene miedos. Harry también y por eso decide de que debe ser él esta vez quien de el siguiente paso (Pansy al buscarlo dio el anterior, y el anterior a ese lo dio Harry al hablarle en la sala de espera). ¡No sean malos con ella! Por cierto, en mi mente (ustedes pueden pensar distinto) tres parejas no cambiaran ni aunque se habra la tierra, **¿adivinan cuáles son?**

Dato: Mi primera idea fue hacer sólo sobre ellos dos y el perro que Harry le regaló, el cachorro de Canuto con la perrita de la esposa de Regulus. Fue su _gran acto de amor canino_ lo que unió a los hermanos Black xD Así que Pansy tiene ahora un perrito llamado Eros o Narciso (nunca me decidí el nombre ^^)

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel** (que no hace telepatía vía Internet y sólo sabrá tu opinión por medio de un sensual review) **.**


End file.
